


Winter Wonderland

by InkwellUrsa



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Magolor mopes for 30 minutes the tv show, Winter, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellUrsa/pseuds/InkwellUrsa
Summary: It’s winter in Dreamland, and Magolor is staying inside.Scratch that, he’s not even going to leave his bed. It’s warm and cozy here, and it is not warm and cozy outside of it. The rest of Dreamland can have their winter fun and celebrate their little holiday all they want. Magolor is not participating in it.
Kudos: 32





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> fuck yea yall wonterr!! Something I cooked up recently, hope its enjoyable, idk anymore at this point I just want Magolor content. I'll be writing a part two soon enough, but don't count on it I'm terrible and finishing what I start.
> 
> Well anyway, enjoy Magolor whining about the cold and his lack of friends.

It’s winter in Dreamland, and Magolor is staying inside.

Scratch that, he’s not even going to leave his bed. It’s warm and cozy here, and it  _ is not _ warm and cozy outside of it. The rest of Dreamland can have their winter fun and celebrate their little holiday all they want. Magolor is not participating in it.

Sure, Kirby might be disappointed, and Lor might actually force him to leave the bed. But he’ll be damned if he’s not going to fight to stay in it.

He turned further into his pillow, pulling the covers over his nose. Thank god he got a heated mattress.

His thoughts start to take a more gloomy form, as he realizes that a significant number of people will probably be glad he won't be around for winter. Probably a relief for Meta Knight, one less thing to watch out for.

Magolor wonders if any of his friends will miss him? He doesn’t expect Marx to, but that’s fine. He thinks Kirby would be sad if someone he barely knows didn’t show up for whatever it is they do, so it’s a given he’d miss him, but he’s not special in that regard. And he’s honestly not sure about anyone else, he’s not even sure how many of them he can even  _ call _ friends...

Magolor closes his eyes and drifts off, shutting off that train of thought. He doesn’t want to think about that, he just wants to sleep…

Lor chooses this moment to walk in, disrupting Magolor and waking him up. He half-heartedly glares at her. She stands in the doorway, arms folded behind her.

“Magolor, you have been in bed all morning.” She states blandly.

“Yeah, and?” He states in a sardonic tone.

She sighs. “You must get up eventually.”

“No.” He turns over and pulls the covers over his head.

Lor says nothing after that, before quietly leaving. That’s surprising?  He  thought she would fight more on this? Oh Well, just means Magolor can rest more and mope in peace.

⋆✧┈❅❄❅┈✧⋆

Sometime in between now and then, Magolor had fallen asleep. He has deduced this because he is now awake, and there are people in his room. 

He shot up, and regretted that as the cold air reacquainted itself with him. He shivered and wrapped his blankets. Magolor scanned the room quickly. Kirby, Marx, and Taranza were making their way towards him.

“Guys- what are you all doing here!?” He exclaimed.

Kirby practically threw himself onto Magolor, causing Magolor to fall back onto the bed with a yelp. “Lor called, and she said you were moping, and you wouldn’t answer my messages, and I haven't seen you all week!” Kirby cried more than spoke. Magolor patted the crying child’s head, feeling a twinge of regret. He didn’t want to make Kirby cry.

Marx laid his head on the bed, folding his arms in front of him. “Seriously dude, what’s up with you? You’ve been holed up in here for like, ever.” He questioned.

“I-... It’s cold.” He explained hesitantly.

“ _ It’s cold. _ ” Marx repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It is!” He huffed, feeling more confident in his words.

Taranza kneeled down at the side of the bed. “If it’s so cold you don’t want to leave bed, you should have said something! We can help, it’s no trouble.” He said in a concerned tone. “I don’t want you to lay here and sulk all winter.” He patted the top of Magolor’s cloaked head.

Now, normally Magolor would have detested this. But he was too tired to care, and it was admittedly nice.

Marx perked up. “Yeah, we’re very helpful. Just tell us what to do!” He crawled up onto the bed and clung onto Magolor, like some sort of koala.

Magolor sighed, trying to put as much annoyance into it as he could. He didn’t want to let them know how flattered he was at how much they cared. “A warm drink would be nice.” He said, mostly to get them to leave.

And leave is definitely what they did. They all scrambled out the room once given direction. It was honestly amusing. He chuckled to himself once they left. 

Magolor sighed, pulling the covers over himself and sinking back into melancholy. He drifted off again.

They came back in, holding a big cup of hot cocoa. He snapped back awake, startling slightly. “Oh, the drink, yeah…” He stared with wide eyes.

Kirby pressed the cup into Magolor’s hands. He took a small sip, sighing quietly.

“... I’m still not leaving bed.” He clarified.

All three of them groaned. “C’mon dude!” Marx exclaimed. “You can’t just stay in bed for the entire season!”

“Try me.” Magolor said dryly.

“At least come to the Christmas party!” Kirby whined.

Magolor shook his head. “No way. I’d have to go outside, that’s even worse.”

“Magolor, it’s one day in the entire season. And you’ll have a lot of fun, I swear.” Taranza tried.

“Nope!” He said cheekily. They exchanged another round of groans.

Kirby stilled, an idea forming in his head. He directed sparkling eyes at Magolor. “How about we just bring the Christmas party to you!” He said cheerfully

Magolor blinked. “Huh?” He tilted his head.

Kirby started to get more giddy. “Yeah, we can bring Christmas here, and you can have fun and open presents and stuff!” He cheered.

Magolor waved his hand. “Hold on, hold on! You’re gonna have your Christmas Party in the Lor?! Kirby, how do you know everyone else is gonna be okay with that?” He cringed slightly. “I’m fine with not going, it’s not really a big deal. You don’t need me to celebrate your holiday…” He said in an exasperated tone.

“Yes, we do!” Kirby exclaimed. “Christmas wouldn’t be the same if we didn’t have everyone! You’re a part of everyone!”

Magolor was taken aback at that, he stared at Kirby in shock. Somewhere in the back of his head, he noticed that his eyes were tearing up. But he was currently more occupied with the idea that he was apparently wanted. They wanted him to celebrate with them, This “Christmas” wouldn’t be the same without  _ him.  _

Uh oh, he was getting into way too emotional territories here. He ducked his head, letting the hood obscure his face, and tried to corral his emotions. “Th-that’s…” He started, but couldn’t find the words.

Kirby had apparently walked up to him when Magolor wasn’t paying attention and patted his shoulder. He flinched but kept still. “Do you need anything else, Magolor?” He said in a slightly hushed tone.

“... No, I’m fine.”

“Okay. Well, you go get some rest okay!” He said cheerfully. 

Kirby shooed the others out as he left. Leaving Magolor to struggle with his own feelings.

He eventually gave up, flopping down onto the bed and waiting to fall asleep. He was tired of thinking.


End file.
